An evaporative cooler usually has a fan contained within a fan housing, and this blows air through a pad over which water flows from water distribution means, thereby evaporating the water and reducing the sensible heat of the air. The water flows from the pad back into a tank at the base of the cooler, and is recirculated by means of a pump.
In the most efficient design of evaporative coolers yet to be produced, there has been a common axis of rotation of motor, fan and pump, and since the pump normally depends into the base tank, this axis has been generally vertical. This is clearly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,264 which issued in the name of the Applicant herein. However, as can be clearly seen in that Patent specification, pump maintenance requires considerable dismantling of the cooler, and the main object of this invention is to provide improvements whereby a pump is quickly and easily removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide improvements whereby the design of the pump is simplified, its cost is low, and it can be readily removed for maintenance purposes.